


We Have No Troubles Here

by Gaydar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Germany, Multi, Nazis, Prostitution, kind of OOC for some characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydar/pseuds/Gaydar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad things. Lots of sad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have No Troubles Here

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is sad and a preview of what's to come.  
> The second chapter slows everything down and goes back to how things started off.  
> 

There wasn't much time left, not for someone like him. 

Within a week, Armin would have been on a train, and far away from this place called Germany. 

Lots of people were leaving, and he had decided that it was best to jump on the wagon while he still could. 

Most of his bags were packed, he was just waiting for the others to get their affairs in order. Like quitting their jobs, and saying goodbye to friends.

The others being Mikasa, Annie, and Eren. It was best to get out of Germany as soon as possible, and it took some convincing to get Eren and Mikasa to agree.

Germany was home to them, where they'd lived most of their lives. It was home to Armin too, but it was time to leave. 

Hearing a knock on the door, Armin looked away from the photo he had contemplated packing. It was of him and some of his friends here in Germany, but they were starting a new life now. It might be a bad idea to take things like pictures.

Setting it down, Armin headed towards the front of his apartment quickly. The way whoever it was knocked made it seem urgent.

"Eren! What are you doing here? I thought... Eren?" Armin was happy at first when he had opened the door, but Eren was looking downwards.

Was something wrong? Could one of them not afford their ticket? They had saved up money for such a long time, so that couldn't be the case.

Maybe Eren wanted to bring another person along.

"Armin..." Eren lifted his head to meet his friend's eyes, with a look on his face that sent a message clearer than any amount of words could have.

Why? Why now? "E-Eren? Why are you looking at me like that?" Armin backed away, leaving the door open and praying that Eren wasn't going to tell him bad news.

Eren sighed and walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly. 

This wasn't right. This wasn't a good sign. This was...  _terrifying_ , and Armin didn't know how to react. Neither did Eren.

For a while, they both simply stared at each other. Armin with fear, and Eren with an ominous, dark look that didn't help the blond's nerves.

Eren couldn't think of any words, so he acted instead, taking out his gun and pointing it at his best friend. 

"What are you doing?! Is this a joke? Please tell me this is all for a sick laugh. We're leaving the country soon!" Armin froze in place, in the middle of his living room, fearing for his life. 

Why would Eren do this? Why would he scare Armin like this? "You can't leave Germany, Armin. You just can't. I'm sorry." 

Sorry? If he was sorry, then why not put down the gun? "Eren I can't stay either! They'll kill me and you know it!"

Eren shook his head, "That's why I'm here, Armin. If I'm the one that does it, then I won't feel so bad." His voice cracked, but his stare never wavered.

Armin felt tears build up in his eyes, "Stop this- Stop playing games with me! We're going to see the world together, after all this time." 

It only angered Eren even more. "This world is so cruel. You don't have to suffer anymore, Armin. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He gritted his teeth and ignored the small tears running down his face.

"What are you talking about?! We haven't seen the world yet! We- we're going to see the world  _now_ , aren't we?! Paris and Spain and America and-" Armin rolled off all of the big places they had originally planned to go.

"No! It'll all be the same!" Eren's hands shook, and the tears continued to flow. He didn't want to do this to Armin.

Armin started to sniffle, "What about England? I barely remember it but I'm sure I was happy while I was just a kid. O-or Asia? Mikasa always wanted to go back and see what it was like, too!" 

Still, Eren shook his head as he stepped closer. Not once did he look away, or lower the gun. "We're adults now. Things have changed!"

"We don't even have to stay in Europe, Eren! We can skip England and Paris and all those places! We can just skip right to America once we get a boat somewhere out of Germany." Armin would say anything to convince Eren to spare his life.

"I want to see my home just once more before I di-die." Armin was trying to control his crying, but it wasn't working. How could it? His best friend was going to kill him.

Home? "This  _is_  home! We grew up here! We'll  _die_  here too." Eren didn't want to sound so cold, but he didn't want to be angry.

That wasn't the problem for Eren. "I  **can't**  leave! Don't you understand that? They won't let me, Armin! This is all I have- All  _I've_  ever had! This is  _my_  home, and I'm never allowed to run away." The tears came harder for both of them.

Armin glanced at the picture he had, and he closed his eyes. Where had the time gone? When they were just kids growing up, excited about the places they hadn't seen or couldn't remember. 

"You said we'd see the world together. Y-you're right, Eren. England's not my home, or Mikasa's..." Armin breathed in and out slowly to try and calm down. 

If he was calm, then maybe he could get Eren calm. "But Germany isn't our home either. It's n-not the same anymore! We can sneak you out of the country, it'll be fine... We'll find a new home."

Eren glared and took another step forward, "Stupid dreams made by a bunch of stupid kids, Armin! The world's terrible, and you won't survive in it. Just let me do this."

Armin's eyesight became blurry with tears, and he couldn't keep himself composed anymore. "No, please d-don't! Eren, I want to go home! I want to live! I want to see the world even if it's awful- but I want to  _live_!" 

Seeing his friend like this, shaking and sobbing, face red and puffy; it made him ill. "You wouldn't be living, you'd just be suffering!" 

This couldn't be happening to him... "B-but I don't wa-want to di-die! P-p-please don't do thi-is to me!" Armin shook his head, and he felt his legs shake and weaken.

"I can't let you suffer in the world without me, and I can't have some other Nazi end it for you in a cruel way." It was breaking him down, examining his mess of a friend. "Jus-st let this be easi-ier for us b-both..."

Armin was crying heavily now, "I don't want to die! I don't want to! Ple-ease! I don't wa-want to die! Eren we're fr-friends! You can prot-protect me ok-k-ay?! Don't do this, don't do this, d-don't do this  _pl-please!_ "

Eren let his gaze falter for just a second as he pulled the trigger, the sound of his gun never seeming more deafening.

It was over now, Eren could... "Y-you shot me?! Eren you- _nnng_  sh-shot me?" Armin was on the floor, holding his shoulder and writhing around like a fish out of water.

He missed. He  _missed_?! Eren had been aiming for Armin's head, but perhaps when he blinked his arms went off to the side. 

Now Armin really was suffering, screaming his lungs out and crying as he bled out. 

This was the complete opposite of what Eren wanted.

Quickly, Eren ran over and sat down, setting the gun aside. The picture that Armin had been looking at caught Eren's attention, and suddenly they were both crying their eyes out.

"I-I'm so sor-rry, I missed!" Eren lifted his friend up and held him, ignoring the whine of pain from the younger man. 

Armin cried into Eren's jacket, but he stared at the swastika bitterly. Eren wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the situation he was in. This was Eren's life, he couldn't escape even though he desperately wanted to.

He pushed himself away from Eren, staring up and blinking away tears. Getting shot in the shoulder felt like hell, and the fact that someone he cared about so much had done hurt a little more.

"I-I don't want t-to go, Er-r- _nnnh_!" The pain was so intense, and it only got worse and more bloody.

Eren nodded furiously, "I know, Armin. I kn-know. I'm so sor-ry!" He picked up his gun again, and held it to the side of his friend's head.

There was no stopping things now, not with kindness or reason. Armin accepted it, and forced a smile, "I alwa-ays... ha-hated politics."

It was met with an equally forced smile, "M-me too..."

Armin closed his eyes, "Good-bye, E-Eren... If there's a-an- _nng-_ nother life... I want to spend it with y-you." 

Eren whimpered slightly before getting himself together enough to respond. "I p-promise, Armin... We'll s-see that world together. I swear..."

The smile on Armin's face now was genuine, and he nodded once, "I'd l-like that..." 

Eren squeezed the trigger again, and his friend's brains were spilled out on the floor. 

After staring at the mess for a moment, Eren wailed in despair and tossed the gun to the side. He hugged Armin's corpse to him tightly, sobbing and repeating apologies into the silky blond hair.

He wanted so desperately to pick up the gun and shoot himself, but he couldn't. He needed to protect Mikasa. They wouldn't kill her like they would have killed Armin, but she needed to be safe regardless.

Mikasa and Eren could survive in this world, but Armin wouldn't have been able to. "I'm so sorryyy, Armin.... Why?  _Why_?" Why did the world have to be this cruel and unfair, to make him go through such torture?

How long would it be, before Eren could find out if there was another world? "I'd d-do  _anything_  to cha-ange things, I-I'm s-sorry!" 

With bloody hands, Eren rubbed Armin's back, as if his friend were still alive and needed comfort. "F-forgive me...  _forgive me..._ "

Of course there was no answer, and after much sobbing, Eren closed his eyes and screamed into the now blood-soaked hair, "I want to go home, too!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, you'll have to forgive me. I was crying so much I could barely finish this.  
> Edit  
> My friends put this through gizzoogle, and if you want to read/listen to this fic all ghetto-ified, here are the links.  
> askmybeatingheartmikasa.tumblr.com/post/72977172194/we-have-no-troubles-here-by-gaydar-gigoozle-verion  
> askmybeatingheartconnie.tumblr.com/post/73096692177/have-you-ever-wanted-to-hear-an-englishwoman-read  
> It's both the worst and best thing that could have happened to my fic.


End file.
